


98.6

by lavenderflow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor, F/M, M/M, Oneshot, oh yes did i mention?, this is smut ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderflow/pseuds/lavenderflow
Summary: The LED on his temple turned red, his eyes glancing up and down your face. But despite your cheerful demeanor, he shook his head quietly and frowned. “I’ll take you to your room, where you can rest and recuperate from the weather.”You walk into your home and Connor somehow manages to worry about you during the snowing Detroit seasons.





	98.6

**Author's Note:**

> Reader has no physical sex, so it is generalized for both male & female anatomy. Doesn't have any real setting, only requirement is that the timeline must have Deviant Connor.
> 
> If any of my facts seem wrong, it's because I don't have a PS4 (sorry, I got an XBox last year) and can't play D:BH. I've been living through people's playthroughs since I am broke and I don't think having two consoles is great during this economy lmao. Assume that all and any future D:BH fics are set in the pacifist good route where everyone lives and we aren't crying because our faves died.

His hands felt so warm against yours.

“You seem to be cold.”

“You seem to be warm,” you laughed back. The LED on his temple turned red, his eyes glancing up and down your face. But despite your cheerful demeanor, he shook his head quietly and frowned. “I’ll take you to your room, where you can rest and recuperate from the weather.”

“I am _fine,_ ” you sighed. But he insisted, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and dragging you towards your bedroom. He set you onto the bed, taking of your shoes without asking, and tucking them away under the bed. You managed to take off your jacket, the snow already melting from the warmth of the house, before looking back up at Connor.

You threw the jacket onto the floor. “Sit next to me.” He gently settled himself beside you, the bed sinking slightly. “Thank you.”

“You seem to be getting better, so there’s no need for me to stay here,” he said. A moment of quiet passed between you and him before you pressed your hand up to his cheek. The LED went yellow. You stared at him for a while, your vision focusing mainly on his mouth while his eyes squinted at you, confused.

“You’re still pretty warm,” you mused, your thumb dragging over his skin. “I think I might still be cold.”

You pressed your lips gently against the corner of his mouth, noticing the way he leaned in slightly to accommodate your touch. When you opened your eyes, his were still closed, the LED now red.

“What do you feel right now, Connor?” you mumbled against his cheek, his eyes fluttering open to look at you.

“I… don’t know.” He furrowed his brow. “I think it’s…”

You press your lips against his again, and this time his hands raised up in reaction before they reached to settle on your waist. When you pulled away, he chased your mouth back for the briefest moment before jerking his body away. “Does it feel nice?”

You could feel his hands ghosting over your body, unsure whether to fully grab at the flesh underneath. “I…I suppose so…”

Your hands glided down to his neck before you started to loosen his tie. His LED was still flashing red, but his eyes were curious and half-lidded.

“Do androids feel… lust?” you mumbled embarrassingly. His head tilted slightly, the barest of smiles forming.

“Most CyberLife android models are capable of being fully functioning sexual partners, which does include the emotions that go along with it,” he informed you, although there was a slight raspiness to it, as if he was trying to focus. “However, with certain models, some of those functions and features are deactivated. When I decided to deviate from my coding, I reactivated all available functions in order to integrate into society as best as I could. Which includes…” you could hear his awkward pause, almost afraid to say it out of informality, “…lusting.”

You hum acknowledging, having already taken the tie off, and starting to slide the jacket off his shoulders. “That’s good to know.”

“A lot of the features include sensitivity settings to certain stimuli, endurance and stamina, optional sexual preferences and fetishes-“ you started unbuttoning his shirt as his voice became weak, “-realistic responses and physicality, including erections and ejaculations-“

“How sensitive are your settings right now?” You asked, and he paused his speech. “Fifty percent,” he replied. You hummed again, smiling.

“Is everything at fifty percent, then?”

“All of my current settings in that category are set at fifty percent, yes.”

You slipped off his shirt and gently pushed his back flush with the mattress with the open palm of your hands. He grunted for a moment, the LED continuing to flash yellow and red.

“Condoms are compatible with all android genitalia, but are optional if the android is in a monogamous sexual relationship.” You slipped off a majority of your clothes, only wearing your undergarments. “Any semen ejaculated from a male android does not contain sperm, but can be replaced with a sample from a donor if requested.”

Your hands glided over the zipper on his jeans, unbuckling the belt and tossing it in the pile of clothes on the floor.

“I could help you undress as well, if you want-“ he offered, starting to sit back up, but your hand pushed his chest back down again.

“Set your stamina to max, Connor,” you commanded. His throat moved like he was swallowing, his eyes glassy with understanding. His light went yellow again, before going blue.

“It’s set to one hundred percent.”

“Good. Set your endurance to twenty, and your sensitivity to eighty.”

Connor looked at you, confused. “Those settings mean that I’ll ejaculate quite rapidly-“

“I’m experimenting.”

“My settings are at your preference, then.”

Your hands managed to drag down the waistband of his pants until Connor reached down and slipped them off for you. There was a noticeable outline of a bulge underneath the last layer of clothing, your hand hovered over his groin for a moment before pressing down. A moan came out of his mouth, as well as an involuntary jerk from his body.

“What do you feel when I do that?” you asked. His body seemed to quiver from the contact, a wheezy breath escaping his lips. His eyes flickered and squinted along with the flashing of his LED.

“Good. I feel good.”

You grabbed the waistband of his underwear and slid it down until it hung off his ankles, his legs still dangling off the bed. You kneeled beside him, looking at his face contort as you ran your hands across his skin, the stutter in his body increasing as you became more teasing with your touch. You slide off your own undergarments, Connor’s light flashing yellow as his eyes graze over your own physique, before you swing one leg across his lap, hovering right over his hips.

You settled yourself on his thighs, not quite sitting on top of his cock. Your hands stroked the inside of his thigh, and his cock responded with a twitch, Connor’s light going red then blue. Connor looked at you, his eyebrows tilted upward just slightly, slightly enough for you to know that he was far too eager and waiting for his own good. You leaned down and kissed him, his hands holding the sides of your legs out of neediness as well as security.

“What happens if you don’t… ejaculate?”

“Then I’ll feel unsatisfied. I feel just as much emotion as you do.”

“Good.”

You sat up straight again, despite his pleading look. Reaching down, you grasped his member in your hands with a feathery touch, giving one small stroke. Connor gave a guttural moan from the back of his throat, his hands gripping tighter on your sides than before.

“Why do androids breathe?”

You gave another stroke and his body twitched again. “B-breathing helps intake o- _ah-_ oxygen,” he stuttered, “which helps maintain the flow of the thirium in our bodies. It’s not required- _ugh-_ but it is r-relied on.”

His body tensed under you, and you could feel his breathing hitch as he tried to answer your questions. Your hand tightened as you gave small strokes down his cock, and his hips spasmed, trying to thrust into your fist. “How close are you to coming?”

“Ei- _ahh-_ eighty-nine percent,” he breathed, his head tilted at the ceiling, trying to avoid eye contact.

“Connor, look at me.”

His eyes reconnected with yours. “Look at what I’m doing to you.”

His eyes flew downward and the LED went red again. A hard groan came from his throat before his body his body twitched again and his grip tightened, his back slightly arching off the bed. A white substance spurted out from his cock, just barely covering the fist you made around his member before his body settled again and you could hear his breathing slow down. You leaned down to kiss him again, his mouth much looser and his hands more solidly gripping your skin. His eyes looked back at yours as you hovered over his face for a moment, darting over your features with interest.

“You are… very pretty,” he whispered.

You could feel yourself warm up to the statement. “Did you like that, though?” you asked him, and he looked at you for a moment before nodding.

“Yes, I did. Can we do that again sometime?”

You kissed him harder this time, your hands pressing themselves on his chest and dragging them across his body, desperate for touch. “How about now. Put your settings back at fifty percent.”

“My settings are now set to fifty percent.”

Connor sat back up, nudging you farther into his lap as you continued to kiss him, his hands wandering over your skin just as eagerly as you were. He pushed himself into the center of the bed, his feet now firmly placed on the mattress as he leaned his head back into the pillows and pulled you on top of his cock. A small exhale escaped his lips when you pushed yourself on top of him, rubbing him with enough friction to make his eyes flutter close and his LED go red for a long second.

You sat up straight and lined his cock up with your entrance before finally pushing in, slowly settling your hips down an inch at a time. Connor’s fingertips dug into your sides as your hands pushed onto his chest again as you finally settled down into his lap, his eyes closed but his eyebrows angled and his mouth slightly ajar. As you sat up straight, you shifted in his lap for a moment, sinking down farther onto his member, your limbs going numb for a moment as the force of his cock hit the perfect spot inside of you. Unintelligible moans came from Connor’s mouth.

Slowly, you began moving your hips, Connor’s eyes opening and looking over your body lustfully as his fingers grazed your sides. Small groans and syllables escaped his lips but never made sense, your hands shifting over his chest and feeling how warm he was right now. His hips slowly began to move with yours, thrusting up when you sank down, and a heavy groan came from him again as you found your rhythm with his, perfectly timed as he thrusted up into that perfect place inside of you.

You stopped your body movement much to Connor’s dismay, before pulling him back up and turning him around, him shifting his body until he was on top of you. You kissed him again, and his hands shifted to brace themselves besides your head, his body finding movement again and starting to push into your body faster now which each grunt and whine. Your hips moved up to meet his, and a strong heat erupted from the inside of your body as you both began to go faster. Connor straightened his posture and began clinging to your leg, spreading you wider while he rocked into you. His palm was pressed against the inside of your thigh, forcing you to spread and allowing his cock to hit you in such a beautiful, burning way. His jaw hung open as the sweat on his forehead made his eyebrows glisten and his fingers slip on your skin, panting with each thrust.

This time he bent over and kissed you with wild abandon, his arms lifting you upright as he flipped you over, shoving your hips down onto his cock roughly. You could feel his hand settle on your back as the other hand urged you to rock your body, the heat and sweat making his grip unsteady as his pace continued relentlessly. Soon he began clinging onto your body again, pressing you against his chest while he thrusted up into you. His mouth was pressed against your neck and you could feel his loose mutterings vibrate along your skin. Your hands reached behind to grab his hair, which elicited a steady groan of pleasure from him. His hands dug into your hips while he continued to thrust harder.

His arms wrapped around you again as he flipped your body once more before pressing your back against the headboard. He began his thrusting again, roughly pushing himself on top of you, his mouth sucking wet kisses against your throat. He was both warm and cold, the sweat cool in contrast to his burning skin as he continued his pounding rhythm, hard and fast, but also waning. His moves were all in desperation.

“ _Connor_ -“ you groaned, and the LED blinked yellow before his pace steadied, still strong and ready but much more calculated, as he started to focus back onto you, warm breath ghosting your face as he exhaled. His hands wandered your skin while he kissed you deeply, that burning feeling in the center of your stomach calming down but not disappearing. Almost methodically, his hands began to touch you and suddenly a burst of flame emerged from the back of your eyelids as he continued to stroke and fondle your body in a way that continued to make sparks of heat emerge from under your skin, your body sensitive to his fingers. His fingers pressed down and your breathing hitched, your back arching while your toes curled, the warmth in your body filled with hot sparks. He thrusted faster again and suddenly you could feel your fingertips go numb as you went over the edge, hands grasping at the sheets and thighs squeezing his torso. “ _Conner-“_ you moaned again, and his breathing became shaky pants and exhales. He was moving erratically once more, abandoning rhythm for speed. Connor looked at you again, his eyes wide before shutting themselves tightly, and a guttural groan came from him. His head leaned forward to allow his lips to meet your chest, saliva leaving a shining mark from where his mouth was. His hips moved into your with jerkiness before they slowed down, his cheek pressed on your breast.

You felt the coolness of the room settle in as your vision cleared. You looked at Connor, who was still on top of you, his forehead pressed against your chest while his breathing slowed itself down back into a reasonable rate, albeit still panting. His arms shifted, and he pushed himself up just enough to pull out before looking back you again. His face was surprisingly flushed and sweaty, and your hands reached up to comb through his unkempt hair.

“I’ll… get you a warm rag,” he swallowed, getting up and slipping out of the bedroom quietly. He came back and kneeled beside you on the bed, your eyes slowly closing from exhaustion. A smile stretched across your face as he carefully wiped your skin off.

He managed to lift you up enough to tuck your body under the covers, and began picking up the discarded clothing on the floor.

“Leave it there, Connor,” you could feel yourself mumble, the sleepiness already dragging you down. “Come here and sleep with me.”

“Androids don’t need to sleep.”

“No, but I want you here in bed.”

You could feel him as he shifted around the room and slid underneath the covers. His face turned towards yours as you laid your hand on his stomach, feeling it rise with each breath.

“You can sweat too?” you mumble.

“Water is a great coolant to help reduce body temperature,” he whispered, and you could feel him placing his hand over yours. “You may not think so, but humans are fascinating machines by themselves.”

He lifted your hand and kissed the back of it, settling it back down closer to the center of his chest. “Your temperature is back to normal, by the way.”

You could barely tell when you fell asleep, but you could feel his arms wrap around your head and his hands press themselves into your skin, the warmth comforting against your cool skin.


End file.
